turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Cocoa
Meta Timing: 9 Jun 2015 Setting: Sydney, coffee shop near University of Sydney Text Charlie takes two steps out the coffee shop door, bottom half of a hot cocoa in her hand. A solid bump. Her lukewarm drink spills all down her front. "Shit! I'm so sorry!" Charlie steps back, assesses. Tall person wearing too much coat and quite a bit of guilt. "'s'okay. Wasn't hot." Picks at her shirt. "I shoulda been paying more attention. I'm soooo sorry!" "I said it's okay," huffs Charlie. "But- I—" Deep breath. "Lemme buy you another one." "You don't—" "Please? Lemme make up for this." Adults still try puppy-dog eyes. Charlie glances down, frowns. "Wha? Oh!" Person flails— "What're you—" —shoves the coat into Charlie's hands— "Here. Hold this." — "What— Stop—" —shrugs out of a burgundy jumper— "Why're you wearing two—" —trades the jumper for the coat and climbs back inside. "What am I supposed to do with this?" "Um, you could put it on?" "I'm not stripping off in the middle of the street." "Oh, uh, of course." Considering that shade of pink, that coat is not doing Jumper any favours. "Umm." Glances about. "You could change in the washroom while I get your cocoa?" Charlie gives Jumper her best 'I will tolerate this' and holds out her reusable cup. "Ask them to wash it, too, please." Jumper beams and holds the door for Charlie. She sighs and heads straight for the washroom. Locks herself in a stall and unbuttons herself out of the damp shirt. Soaked through to her bra. Damn. Nothing for it. She tugs the jumper over her head. A little loose, but serviceable. Shrugs, folds up the shirt, returns to the shop floor, and makes for the cashier. "Can I help you?" calls the clerk. "A b—" Jumper appears at her elbow. "I, uh, already got your cocoa—" Offers it. The clerk snorts. Charlie remains neutral. "Thanks." Doesn't take it. "Was actually getting a—" "Bag! Right!" Jumper snaps one halfway open, frowns, puts Charlie's cup on the fixings table, tries again. "Your shirt looked pretty—/'very'—though it's pretty!—very soaked—not that I was stare—" "You done digging this hole?" "Very done, thanks." A beat. "And it was unintentional—the hole, I mean." "They usually are." Charlie reaches for the bag. "Thanks." "Oh, lemme—" Jumper grabs for the stained shirt. Their fingers brush. Jumper jerks away. Shirt hits the floor. "I'm so sorry—" Jumper rescues the garment. Wait, is that a /'blush'? "I-I'll take this and, uh, get it cleaned for you," Jumper stammers, refolding and tucking it away carefully. "That's okay. I can take care of it." "No, really, I wa—it's the least I can do," Jumper insists. What is it with this one? Charlie relents with a sigh. "Fine." Jumper lights up like Christmas. "I really need to get to class." "When would you like me to return this?" "Next week?" "Same time and place?" Jumper volunteers. "A little earlier, please." "Sounds like a plan." "Good." Takes a step toward the exit. "Wait!" Jumper takes hold of her sleeve. Charlie projects that if the hand is not removed immediately there wouldn't be a hand to remove for much longer. Jumper backs away, appropriately contrite. "C-can I have your name? So I can apologize properly?" Rubs their neck, mutters, "Nanny'd flay me if I didn't." Grudgingly: "It's Charlie." "I'm sorry, Charlie. I'm an idiot named Jackson." Offers a hand. "He-him-his." What the ...? Charlie says, "She-her-hers. Pleased to meet you." "Pleased to meet you, too." Jackson awkwardly retracts the hand. "Sorry, again." "I need to get going," she prompts. "Uh, right, sorry to keep you." Charlie nods. "Have a nice afternoon." Strides out and doesn't look back. Previous - Next (Productivity) This Is Not a Coffee Shop AU, We Swear: Cocoa — Productivity — Rom-Com — Not a Date — Drama Llama — Work Fast — Tit for Tat — Pretty Good — Sparklers Category:Ficlet Category:Jackson Category:Charlie Category:Jumpers Category:The 1st Coffee Shop Category:University of Sydney Category:Charlie's reusable cup Category:Jackson is always cold Category:Nanny (mention) Category:Charlie prefers nonverbal communication Category:Jackson digs himself a hole Category:Charlie (wardrobe) Category:Jackson (wardrobe) Category:Jackson (description) Category:This Is Not a Coffee Shop AU, We Swear Arc Category:Ficlets with placement links Category:Jackson's puppy eyes Category:Charlie's POV Category:Charlie is intimidating Category:Charlie is a student Category:Pronoun use Category:Charlie is a cocoa person Category:This Is Not a Coffee Shop AU, We Swear arc Category:Jackson tends to blush Category:Charlie (ficlet) Category:Jackson (ficlet)